


Wolf’s Mate

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Five Nights at Fredy’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Fredy's as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.





	1. Chapter One: The Sassy Night Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf’s Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter One: The Sassy Night Guard**

***Night One***

**Ruby's POV**

I sat in the office chair, I was munching on a chocolate candy bar when the telephone rang. My ears up in alert and my tail fluffed up.

"Hello, hello?" I was about to pick up the phone, but I then realized that it was just a recording. I then hopped on top of the desk to listen.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

"Aww how sweet of you." I smirked at the phone.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I said, my ears up and tail wagging.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about." The voice on the phone attempted an optimistic tone.

"Overwhelming? Babysitting four animatronics? Please, that's a peace of cake." I chuckled.

"I know I don't have to worry about burglars what with the urban legends, so maybe drunk teenagers?" I laughed again.

"Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"I can actually imagine the cheesy, overly-happy grin he gave while he said that." I cocked my head to the side.

"You didn't give a name. What about Snow. I like the name Snow." I grinned hapily

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." Steve said.

"UGH! Not the boring stuff. Can't we skip it Snow? Please?" I flopped on my back on the table dramatically, knocking a few itams to the floor.

Snow continued, heedless of my Plese. I just pouted at the phone in response.

"Um, "Welcome to Fredy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

I froze and slowly moved back into an upright position. "What?" My voice was ice cold. I raised my ears.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." Snow continued on hurriedly as though he could feel the death glair being directed at the phone.

"No no. Don't blah blah me. What kind of place has a policy like that? That's ridiculous! your a squid brain!" I stared at the carpets suspiciously and lifted my feet up slightly.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."

"Quirky? What do you mea- wait they never get a bath?" I pulled a face. My ears lowering in discomfort.

"Yeah, I'd be cranky to I guess, but I kinda like the songs." i muttered to myself with a pout.

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Snow's beaming smile could be felt even through the phone, and tapes and stuff.

"Yeah they're pretty cool. My favorite was always Chica." I grinned happily.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wonder a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."

I stared at the phone again. "Okaaaaay." I deadpanned with a roll of my eyes.

"Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for to long."

I was still staring.

"Three Moons! What the heck!" I questioned, crossing my arms with a glare.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too."

I stared at the phone in silence.

"But then there was The Bite of 87." I paled at that, I gulped and took a shuttering breath.

"Three Moons! Your crazy! What in the name of Pyrrhia is wrong with this place?" I snapped as my eyes narrowed in a glare again. I growled and pricked my ears.

"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"SAY WHAT?" I nearly screeched, my ears going straight up in alarm.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risks to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."

"Are you trying to scare me or something Mr. Phone Person?" I growled. I then pouted at the phone.

"They'll P-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on."

"Oh, then you're forgiven Snow." I waved my hand for him to continue.

"Now since that's against the rules here at Fredy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Fredy Fazbear suit." Steve sounded uncomfortable.

"Um, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death."

"Not cool dude. That is so wrong!" I glared, crossing my arms.

"Three Moons! Why wasn't this in the contract?"

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

I let out a wolf-like growl in response, my ears twitching.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

"No. Kidding." I bit out. Narrowing my eyes and glaring at the phone.

"Might need to speak to the manager about that." I Said, narrowing my eyes into cat-like slits.

"But hay, first day should be a breeze." I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Why don't I believe you Snow." I moaned.

"I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The phone went dead.

I stared at it as if I was trying to process what had just happened.

"So... let me get this straight... I'm going to sit here, in this room with a limited power supply waiting for the animatronics to come and attempt to stuff me into an animatronic suit whitch will most likely kill me." I continued to stare at the phone.

There was silence before, "Forget. That." I growled and looked at the cameras.

"So, the rabbit's the first one to move." I muttered.

Suddenly I stilled and started snickering to myself.

"Hay Bonnie, I know people mistake you for a girl a lot what with the name and all but are you trying to tell me something?"

A girlish giggle suddenly filled the room.

I turned around and looked behind me for a moment.

"Hmmm." I hummed before shaking my head and turning to the door.

Bonnie's POV

For an animatronic, I crept surprisingly quietly down the left hallway. wow this guard must be one of the lazy ones. Made them easy targets but also made the game boring. distantly I heard banging in the kitchen. Chica was taking her time as usual.

I huffed in annoyance. Sure none of us liked what we did but it wasn't like we had a choice. I came up on the door and readied myself.

Silly, lazy guard.

I leapt into the doorway, a screech already halfway out my mouth before I froze in surprise.

The office was empty.

Confused I tilted my head to check under the desk. Yup, still empty and still confused.

Before I could do anything else though something solid and metal connected painfully with the back of my robotic skull.

(Sure we were animatronics but we were sentient and could feel pain. I wished that we couldn't now though.)

I stumbled into the room, the world spinning before my eyes as I lifted my hand to the now rather tender spot. Even more confused then before (can robots get concussions?) I turned around to see what had hit me.

A grinning teenager stared back at me. She was holding a metal baseball bat that was likely the cause of my ringing ears. I almost leapt at her immediately but I was still a bit unsteady and well... the way she was grinning gave me the chills.

"Not so fast Cottontail. you're going to have to try a lot harder then that if you want me in a suit." She grinned wider as she hit the door button and darted away.

I stared at the door in shock. Getting stuck on this side of the door was new. Gathering my bearings (and hurt pride) I immediately opened the door and ran after her.

Ow. Every step hurt my growing headache. This night guard was annoying.

She was also fast. Where'd she go now?

Ruby's POV

I walked down a nearby hallway snickering to myself softly. Serves the rabbit right, trying to scare me like that. Oh, and trying stuff me into a suit too.

I swung Wintermoon a bit as I walked, listening for any sounds of sentient robot movement. I'd already lost Bonnie, he wasn't exactly fast.

I pulled out the tablet and checked the cameras again. Fredy dearest, still on stage, but staring at the camera a little eerily. Foxy, in Pirate's Cove. Chica, (still my favorite.) well at least she's out of the kitchen now. Bonnie...

"Closet. Again? Three Moons! What is wrong with him?" I mumbled to myself, shaking my head. "Oh Bonnie." My tail wagged happily as I kept on walking. My ears always twitching, listening for any sudden movement.

I did one more cycle before moving on.

"I've got to bring some more things tomorrow night to make the chase... more interesting for them." I grinned to myself.

"Bonnie would look GREAT in glitter wouldn't he?" I mused.

Stifling my laugh I spotted Chica in the party room, staring at the camera.

"Oh Chikadee, I ain't looking at the cameras right now. How about you turn around instead?" I called out and tried not to laugh when the chicken's head snapped to the side to look at me in shock.

"Huh, they've got rather expressive faces for robots." I thought absently as I lifted Witermoon to point at the animatronic.

"I already told the rabbit so now I'm telling you. You want to stuff me in some suit? You're going to have to try really hard to catch me first." With that I leapt over a table laughing gleefully and raced down a hallway.

Behind me Chica stared in shock.

"What... just happened?" The yellow animatronic wondered to herself.

Chica's POV

Suddenly Bonnie came charging into the room looking livid.

Catching the look on my face he asked,

"I take it she's already passed through here?"

Numbly I nodded. And Bonnie growled and pulled his ears in frustration.

"Are... you alright Bonnie?" I asked, as he growled.

"No. No I'm not because that crazy girl hit me over the head with a baseball bat. I have a killer headache now." He complained.

I watched him pace around the room in frustration.

"Why is the night guard out of the office anyway?" I asked in confusion.

"How should I know? She was already out when I got there and then she beaned me with the bat." Bonnie whined.

"Well, we should go after her..." I suggested half-heartedly. In reality? I wanted no part in it.

"She'll regret that stupid blow when I get my paws on her." Bonnie muttered, his quick temper getting the best of him again.

I just muffled my laughter with a hand, Bonnie had made a pun.

I trailed after him with a sigh. This part of the job just sucked.

Fredy's POV

I stood on the show stage, I tilted my head in confusion. Bonnie was being... rather loud tonight. He was racing through the establishment with growing volume and frustration for some reason. on his third lap around the room Chica stopped following him and sat on the show stage with a huff. Even she seamed annoyed.

"Chica?" I asked a little worriedly.

"It's the night guard." She explained.

"She's not in office. Hasn't been all night. Instead she's been leading us on a marry chase through the building."

"Ah, I see." I looked up to where I could hear Bonnie yelling.

"Is that why Bonnie's so annoyed?"

"Well actually, he's mad because she hit him with a baseball bat." Chica looked at her feet.

"She did what now?" My head snapped back to her.

"When he tried to jump scare her. She hit him over the head with a bat and now he's got a headache." She sighed.

"She's starting to give me one too now."

I was still gaping at her in shock.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught her though." I frowned once I righted my scrambled brain.

Chica looked at me with depressed eyes.

"She discovered the vent system."

"Ah well, that might be a problem." I nodded slowly.

The vent system in this new incarnation of the pizzeria was just large enough for a person, and not for an animatronic, to fit into. The management leant from a... previous establishment.

"Seems like we have an, um, interesting night guard." My frown deepened.

Chica just nodded miserably as Bonnie yelled something from another part of the building. After a few moments of silence, Chica spoke up again.

"Oh, and did you know that she has real wolf features? And she's only checking the camera's to make it... more interesting." Chica said, and I looked at her in shock.

"Well, that's another problem. Well we don't have much time left. So, you should go find the night guard, and hopefully calm Bonnie down." I said, and Chica groaned in annoyance.

Chica's POV

I sighed, I hated this job. We all did, but we didn't really have a choice in the matter. I gave one more huff and stood up, I then started searching for the hurricane night guard.

I stopped in the entrance to pirate's Cove. I could here voices, suddenly curious, I listened.

"Bonnie, what the HECK are you doing running around the place raising such a fuss?" It was Foxy's voice.

"Hi, Glow Eye. You're not gonna play tonight?" It was the night guard who said that. I stifled a laugh at the nickname that she had given to Foxy.

"Hay, night guard. Why are you out of the office?" Foxy asked, and I had to muffle my laughter at what the girl said next.

"I have a name you know. My name's Ruby, and to answer your question. The office is boooring!" She replied with a dramatic and sassy tone of voice.

"Oh, hi Chica!" I froze in shock. How did- oh right, her wolf ears. So I slowly entered the Cove.

"Well gotta run, by Bunny Boy, glow eye, Chica!" And with that she was off, running down another hallway.

"No fair, why'd she call you by your real name?" Bonnie pouted. I just laughed and replied.

"It's because I'm her favorite. Now I think we need to-" but the chimes of the clock interrupted my sentence. I sighed, and Bonnie and I headed back to the Show Stage.

"Well, that was interesting. I had no idea that I was her favorite until a few minutes ago." I mumbled to myself, and Fredy gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked, in confusion as Fredy just shook his head in amusement. I just giggled softly to myself, it was then that the cleaning crew arrived.

Ruby's POV

As I skipped down a nearby hallway, I started sining a small toon.

"Just sleep Just dream. Just sleep Just dream just sleep just dream. In the back of my mind I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time But I couldn't see, The monster was me And no one heard our cries. Now I've run out of tears The time has come for me to disappear. Get me out of this mess. And away from the stress Set me free so I can rest. We're only kids who lost our way But if we wait long enough We will be saved. Just sleep just dream, this isn't fair No we're not just what we seen. We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside. It's not a game Not to blame. We're forced to hide Just sleep just dream, it's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free. And I've been crying out for help I know I bite but I mean well. Can you see my disguise I'm different inside can you break this spell. And all the ghosts from before, they're knocking and they're braking down your door. So please set us free, Now you have the key. Because I can't take the pain no more. We're only kids who lost our way, But if we wait long enough We will be saved. Just sleep Just dream, This isn't fair, No we're not just what we seam. We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside. It's not a game, Not to blame, We're forced to hide. Just sleep just dream. It's only a nightmare, And soon we'll be set free." Once I finished my song I looked at the cameras again.

I sighed in dismay when I saw that Chica was out of the kitchen. I pouted slightly. I then grinned cheekily and snuck up onto the Show Stage.

I then climbed the Show Stage, I then quietly jumped off. I then poked Fredy with the bat. The bear turned around in surprise.

"Night guard. What are you doing out of the office?" Fredy questioned. I just pouted and replied with a bit of sass.

"Because it's booooring!" I said, pouting at the ceiling. I then waved to Fredy and went to bug the fox.

"Oh Fluffy Tail!" I called out as I entered Pirates Cove. The fox poked his head out from behind the curtain.

"What are you doing out of the office lass." The fox asked. I just shrugged in response.


	2. Chapter Two: Ruby's Mischievous streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf's Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter Two: Ruby's Mischievous streak**

***Night Two***

**Ruby's POV**

I skipped into the pizzeria that night with a sadistic grin plastered on my face. I then shouted greetings to the robots.

"Evening Cottentail, Smokey, Chica, and Fluffyhead." I yelled the last part so the fox could hear. I then gave a foxy grin as I jumped on top of a table, swinging my legs while humming quietly to myself. Then after a moment of silence, I spoke up again.

"I shunt keep you waiting any longer. I'll just stay here and listen to the phone call." I said, I then turned to see that Chica was staring at me with curiosity. I just smirked in response. I then went into the office, grabbed the tablet and hopped back up onto the table.

My ears suddenly twitched as I herd the phone ring. I listened, while I also checked the camera's.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it day two, uh, congratulations!" The voice sounded rather happy at this.

I couldn't help the smile.

"Thanks Snow. Think the bots made it to day two? I really annoyed Bonnie. His eyes twitched when I came in earlier." I grinned widely at the rabbit animatronic.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses." Steve said a little nervously.

"Oh really? I guess my teasing didn't help much either." I mused.

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peak at the cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper places. You know..." Steve trailed off.

"Fine fine. I'm checking. Your concern touches me." I flicked through the cameras, my ears twitching.

"Huh, Bonnie's not waisting any time I see. Aaaaand. Yup. In the closet."

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."

I raised an eyebrow. "Stage hog?" I smirked, and stuck my tongue out at Fredy playfully, said bear just glared at me in response.

"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hay, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

"Oh so they told you something after all?" I frowned.

"And yet they don't tell the helpless fifteen year old anything?" I pouted dramatically at the phone.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."

"Three Moons! Who designed this place?" I muttered as I checked the cameras again.

Bonnie staring right at the camera really close up had me jumping and giving a yelp. I blinked before grinning.

"Alright bunny, that was a good one, I'll give you that." I chuckled.

"So if-If you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react. Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Of course not." I muttered dryly.

"You're a terrible lire Snow." I replied, glaring accusingly at the phone.

"Also, check on curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time." I frowned at that.

I sat up just a little straighter at that, my ears twitching and my eyes narrowed into cat-like slits.

"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."

"You know you just contradicted yourself?" I frowned, pointing accusingly at the phone.

"If he doesn't like being watched he'd come after me FOR watching."

"I don't know. Anyways, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." The phone call ended.

"Okay, bye!" I called cheerfully, leaping to my feet.

"So... Foxy's joining the party?" I grinned.

"Cool. Should make things more interesting."

I then skipped out of the door with the tablet in hand.

"Ohhhhh Cottontail!" I called out, my yell was then followed by an explosion, my hysterical laughter and Bonnie crying out in surprise.

I was doubled over in hysterical laughter, while I pointed a shaking bat at a rather dumbfounded bot.

"You should... you should see... your face!" I gasped out between bouts of uncontrollable giggling.

Bonnie was now covered in glitter. It stuck very nicely in his fur.

The rabbit was still staring at me in shock. One night I hit him, the next I covered him in glitter.

"What the HECK was that?!" He yelled.

I straightened up somewhat before withdrawing from my bag and showing him.

"G-glitter bomb. Three Moons! You should take a look at yourself." I managed, still giggling a little.

"Made them myself. Aren't they cool?" I giggled again as I grabbed another one.

"Here, have another Cottontail." I tossed the sphere at him before he could react and scurried into a nearby vent.

I was still giggling as I crawled out of a vent in one of the party rooms.

"Oh Three Moons! I am SO glad I brought those." I finally regained control as I checked the cameras again.

"Hmmmm. Snow seamed kinda confused about Fluffytail so... Better not bother him and see how things go." I nodded to myself, put the tablet away and jogged off to the kitchen to see my favorite animatronic.

"Hay, Chica. You need any help making a pizza?" I asked, as the chicken turned to me in surprise. But nonetheless the yellow animatronic nodded. I smiled happily as I helped make pizza and Chica then offered me a cupcake.

"You know Chica, you've always been my favorite. I was the kid who burned her hand when helping you make a Pizza." I said, and Chica blinked in surprise.

"You're that girl?" Chica asked, as I nodded with a wide grin.

"You really know how to make a great pizza. You know Ruby, you really are one brave and strange girl." She remarked with a warm and kind smile. I looked up at the yellow animatronic in surprise. I then looked down at my feet, and my ears went straight up.

"T-thank you Chica." I stuttered out in response. She just laughed, and we put the pizza into the oven. I wondered to myself why Chica wasn't trying to stuff me into a suit.

"Oh, hay Chica, look at this." I said, showing her the picture of Bonnie covered in glitter. The chicken dissolved into a fit of giggles, just as I had earlier.

"W-wow... he-he l-looks l-l-like a-a u-unicorn b-barfed o-on h-him. H-how did-did y-you... you do... do it?" Chica managed out in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter. I just smirked and replied cheekily.

"Glitter bombs, I made them myself." I said, and Chica finally regained control. And we continued making pizza while making small talk.

Chica's POV

6 AM rolled around, and I was feeling really happy. The night was really fun. I got to know the wolf night guard a little more, she's REALLY good at making pizza. I smiled smugly, She had learned from helping me many times as a child. I stifled my giggles when I saw Bonnie.

"What happened to you Bonnie?" I asked, pretending to be confused. He just made a frustrated noise in response. I then replied with a bit of sass.

"You should get cleaned up before the cleaners arrive. You wouldn't want kids to see you looking like a unicorn barfed on you." I teased, and Bonnie went to get cleaned up, muttering something under his breath.

I had given Ruby a tray of cupcakes to share with the kids that she took care of. Of course I would never tell the other animatronics that. Oh, and apparently Foxy had glitter stuck in his fur to.

"You Seam really happy. Did something interesting happen last night Chica?" I turned to see that Goldy had appeared, and she was staring at me curiously. I smirked and replied.

"Hay, Goldy? Can you keep a secret?" I asked in a whisper. The floating suit nodded with a wide smile on her face.

"The night guard came into the kitchen last night, she had offered to help me make some pizza." I said, and Goldy grinned.

"Yeah, I love her playful nature. It's really fun to watch her chase Bonnie and Foxy around." Goldy said, with a wide grin.


	3. Chapter Three: Night Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf's Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter Three: Night Three**

***Night Three***

**Ruby's POV**

I walked into the pizzeria that night singing a little song. Wolf in sheep's clothing by Set it Off.

"Beware, beware, be skeptical, of their smiles, their smiles, of plated gold. Deceit, so natural, but a wolf in sheep's clothing is more then a warning! Bah Bah black sheep have you any soul? No, sir by the way what the heck are mortals? Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick, Jill's a little cruel, and her alibis are dirty tricks. So could you... Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay, Karma's gonna come collect your debt. Aware, aware, you stalk your prey, with criminal mentality. You sink your teeth into people you depend on, infecting everyone, you're quite the problem... Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide, I smell the blood of a petty little cowered. Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick, Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch. So could you... Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, Mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay, Karma's gonna come collect your debt. Maybe you'll change, abandon all your wicked ways, make amends and start anew again, maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me and start all over, start all over again. Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here you've always been a huge peace of sower-fruit. Oh, oh, oh. Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, Mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay, Karma's gonna come collect your debt. Karma's gonna come collect your debt. Oh, oh, oh, Karma's gonna come collect your debt." Once I had finished my song, my ears twitched at the sound of the phone ringing. I listened to what Snow had to say about tonight.

"Hello, hello?" The voice filled the room.

"SNOW!"I cried out happily.

"Hay you're doing great!" Steve congratulated.

"Awe you flatter me." I batted my eyelashes at the phone.

"Most people don't last this long." I raised an amused eyebrow.

"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant." He stuttered.

"Of course not Snow." I rolled my eyes.

"In a building full of killer robots, why would that ever happen? Hmm I don't know..." i said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up to much of your time. Things start getting real tonight." He sounded nervous.

"Ooo. They upping the difficulty are they?" I asked as I flipped through the cameras, and listened for any sudden movement.

Once I reached the camera showing the closet (witch still didn't make much sense) my face broke out into a huge grin.

All the camera showed was a cloud of sparkly somethings.

"Bonnie, honey, did you set off my Glitter Mine ALREADY? Ah, you're a little to easy to predict. The glitter must fill the closet very nicely."

"Uh... Hay, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Fredy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp."

"Say what?" I asked incredulously, effectivly distracted.

"Play possum? Are you insane? Three Moons! No way, I'll be caught for sure! I can't play dead to save my life." I remarked. Glaring at the phone.

"Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead." Steve continued.

I still stared at the phone in disbelief.

"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Oh Snow, I'm starting to get worried about your sanity." I shook my head in despair.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!" The phone went dead.

I stared sadly at the device.

"Snow, Snow." I sighed.

"How did you survive this long?"

I picked up my bag and threw another despairing look at the phone.

Bonnie's POV

Okay, I was furious now. Whatever the heck that... that thing was, it had covered me in glitter more effectively then toddlers on a sugar high.

Where did the wolf night guard even come up with these things?!

I was searching high and low for her at the moment and had yet to come across the annoying teen.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen*

Chica's POV

I was in the kitchen when I herd Bonnie yelling something from a nearby hallway. I pocked my head out of the doorway, and I took one look and started laughing.

"What... what h-happened to-to y-y-you B-Bonnie?" I managed to say in between giggles, Bonnie just glared at me and replied in a huff.

"Hmph! You to Chica? Shouldn't you be helping us catch the night guard?" He asked, and I just gave a foxy grin.

"I'm making a pizza right now Bonnie. I'll help when I'm done, I don't want the kitchen to catch fire." I said, and I walked back into the kitchen, still smirking.

As I was working on a batch of cupcakes, I herd an all to familiar bang come from pirate Cove, and Foxy crying out in surprise. I almost dropped the tray of cupcakes as I broke out into another fit of giggles.

Goldy's POV

I watched the show from inside of my poster. I had to hold back my giggles so I wouldn't alert the wolf girl to my presences.

"Wow, she is good and crafty with those weapons of hers." I remarked to myself with a grin.

"This is fun to watch." I said, I then continued to watch Bonnie and Foxy get chased around the pizzaria.

Ruby's POV

I grinned when I saw Fredy in the hallway. He just glared at me. I just grinned and spoke up cheekily.

"Oooo. Fredy's actually off stage?" I looked up at them happily.

"Guess someone's joining the party."

"Hay, that poster's new." I mumbled to myself as a giggle filled the air.

"A golden Fredy?" I said, tilting my head to the side curiously.

That was as far as I got before Goldy materialized in front of me and let out her signature jumpscare scream.

Now at this point, Goldy would normally grab the night guard and the suit stuffing would commence after she teleported them to the parts and services room.

There was nothing normal about me. I think they know that by now.

Goldy's scream was actually drowned out as I let out an ear-splitting, brain-clawing shriek of my own. My adrenaline kicked in and my foot lashed out, nailing the floating suit in the stomach before I brought the (magically conjured it seamed) bat down on her head. Once the suit was dazed the bedazzler came up and Goldy got nailed between the eyes at close range.

When they blinked again, I had scurried further down the corridor and was now staring at my assailant in shock.

My breath came quickly as I gazed at the obviously empty suit with wide eyes.

"Floating... empty..." my thoughts were as fragmented as my speech.

A lot more focused now on my survival with my shot of adrenaline my eyes flicked over to the other two animatronics who were bent over clutching their ringing heads.

"Owww." Bonnie groaned.

My scream easily beat any of theirs.

Then my temper caught up with me.

"You... WHAT THE HECk YOU STUPID POLTERGEIST!" My angry scream did not help their heads in any way.

Goldy was just starting to sit up from where she had fallen on the floor.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU ANYWAY?! YOU JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE A... A... GHOST OR SOMETHING!"

Suddenly my eyes narrowed dangerously on the suit.

"That giggle I heard before you appeared... I've heard that before, usually when I feel like I'm being watched."

The abrupt drop to a normal volume again somehow scared them more than anything they had heard before.

"I. Don't. Like. Being. Spied. On." I hissed at Goldy, bedazzler forgotten and hands clutching the bat.

"And I swear... YOU TRY THAT POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE ON ME AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK THIS BAT OVER YOUR HEAD AND STUFF YOU INTO A SALT LINED BOX THAT I WILL PROCEED TO TOSS INTO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN! YOU HEAR ME YOU CREEPY STALKER GHOST BEAR?"

Bonnie's POV

Goldy eeped before disappearing to hide until the infuriated night guard calmed down. Bonnie had the feeling that they weren't going to see her until tomorrow at the earliest.

And she probably wasn't going to go near the guard again after that.

Ruby's reaction had shocked them actually. Not only had they discovered that she was terrifying when she was angry, she also remained logical and active even when afraid or startled. She didn't freeze. Something that most (all) employees at Freddy's lacked completely. Her quick and appropriate response to Goldy's sudden attack showed a definite ability to defend herself and that scream…

Bonnie could already feel a headache coming on.

Ruby glared at the spot where Goldy had been, still breathing hard. The rabbit animatronic was actually sure he could hear her heart pounding from where he stood. Well, at least she had normal instinctual reactions. They were starting to think that hers were broken.

"I'll probably feel bad about that later." Ruby muttered to herself, breaking into My train of thought.

Oh yeah. He was also supposed to be attacking her.

Her eyes flickered over to them before, impossibly, a smirk came over her face.

"What? I don't like surprises. You should have seen what I did at that surprise party they tried to throw for my thirteenth. Everyone had to go to therapy and they still can't go near piñatas." With that she waved the bedazzler, her cheeky grin returning.

Ruby's POV

I sagged against a wall once I had exited the vent system, my heart still beating rapidly.

"What... was that?" I wondered to myself, rubbing a hand over my face.

I really did feel bad now, for physically attacking the animatro-suit? For attacking the suit to that degree. My instinctual reactions always leaned more towards fight then flight (meaning flight didn't exist to me at all) and whenever I am startled I always lashed out rather violently.

"I just traumatize some kind of ghost bear who has probably killed people way older then me." I mused to myself.

"You did what now?" A surprised voice asked.

I blinked in surprise before realizing that in my slightly panicked state I had gone to the area I had always felt safe in. The kitchen.

Chica was staring at me while in the process of frosting a batch of cupcakes. I gave a nervous laugh and replied.

"A golden suit thing. Jumped me when I was bothering the rabbit and fox with my bedazzler." I pushed away from the wall, the adrenaline in my system making it so that I was unable to stay still for long. I started pacing the length of the entrance to the kitchen, always staying close enough to the vent to make a break for it and keeping an eye on the chicken animatronic.

"You mean Goldy? You summoned her?" Chica questioned. I stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"Summoned?" I asked in puzzlement.

"The poster." Chica leaned against the kitchen counter.

"There's a small chance of summoning her from there if you look in the cameras." She explained, and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh, makes sense I guess. One more camera to avoid." I resumed my pacing.

"So that was your scream Ruby?" She asked curiously.

Of course the other animatronics had heard it. It was hard to miss.

"Yeah. She just popped out of nowhere and I don't handle surprises well. Feel bad for whacking her over the head though. And kicking her in the stomach. And nailing her between the eyes with the bedazzler…And yelling at her."

Chica stared at me in surprise.

"Dangerous aren't you Ruby?"

"I know self defence. Why aren't you chasing me? You know, the whole suit thing?"

I thought I saw her wince out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm on strike." She mumbled.

I looked up in surprise before grinning.

"The others are going to be mad at you for leaving them to deal with the infuriating night guard alone."

She snorted in response.

"I never liked being told what to do. So I'm putting my foot down this time. They can deal with you themselves."

"Hay Chica?" She turned her head at my softer voice.

"Wanna have a food fight?" She laughed and my ears went up in response.

"Sure, why not." The chicken animatronic said as we made little snowballs out of pizza dough.

That ended up covering both of us in flower, cupcake frosting and dough. The pink frosting was all in my hair. But it was a blast.

"W-wow! That was fun. I'll stay and help you clean up the kitchen." I said but the chicken shook her head and put a cupcake in my mouth, I gave a surprised yelp.

"Here, you didn't eat anything, so eat a slice of pizza." Chica said, as she handed me a plate and a push to the counter. I laughed at her insistence that I at least eat before heading home.

**Author's Note**

**SageLeeKnight. I was reading your story Robotic human Love. And the song Wolf In Sheep's Clothing got stuck in my head, sonI used it for some type of trying to get it out of my head... it's still stuck in my head though. I love all of your stories!**


	4. Chapter Four: Paint Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf's Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter Four: Paint Night**

***Night Four***

**Ruby's POV**

I covered a yawn with a hand as I sat in the office chair. I would be working a double shift, I had been on day shift duty earlier that day. Then after a moment, my face broke out into a huge grin.

"Well, tonight's sure going to be fun!" I mused to myself with a laugh. I stared around the room suspiciously no sign of the ghost bear. My ears twitched, listening for any sudden movements. Last night, my wolf ears had been ringing for hours after all of the screaming.

"Hello, hello?" Steve's voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Hey Snow. Did you know that this place is haunted by a golden ghost bear?" I asked conversationally, as I munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

I was going to need a lot of sugar after all. And caffeine. A thermos of Tea sat on the desk next to my elbow.

"Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks but seriously? The ghost bear? Does no one know about this?" I asked, before taking a sip of my tea.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Steve sounded nervous.

I froze and stared at the phone, my breathing growing shallow as bangs were also heard in the background of the phone call.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me."

"Snow?" I murmured, dread curling up in my stomach.

"Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," Steve cleared his throat, and continued.

"uh, when I did." Steve said, his voice sound happy but also sad.

"Oh no." I whispered, knowing exactly what was happening, and what was about to ears lowered in response and my eyes lowered.

"Uh, hey, do me a favour." More banging echoed in the background.

"No! No last requests! It makes this feel all too real." I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the phone.

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" the banging grew louder.

my eyes grew sad.

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Snow..." the banging grew even louder.

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Some kind of tune or chime played suddenly.

"You know..." a deep moan sounded,

"oh, no." Snow's voice was suddenly cut off.

Suddenly there was a screech followed by ominous static.

I was left to stare in horrified grief at the phone.

Knowing that people had been killed and hearing it were two different things. I just stared blankly at the phone, not moving an inch.

Foxy's POV

I stared pensively at the wall. Ruby would be listening to THAT phone call now.

"How are you going to react Lass? Can you forgive even this?" I murmured to myself.

Maybe this would be the final straw to chase her off. The idea made me sad but I knew it would probably be for the best for her.

She didn't deserve the fate of a night guard.

She didn't deserve any of this really. I sighed sadly and stared up at the cameras.

Bonnie's POV

I stared blankly ahead of me. Night for was when we all kicked the game into high gear. Fredy was going to be going all out and he expected us to do the same.

My eyes flicked to the camera momentarily. Still no movement. That was weird. Normally at this point the guard was frantically checking the cameras but Ruby hadn't even checked once. Not that she need to, she had her wolf ears, witch helper her hear things from farther away.

Diid we actually scare her off I wondered.

Chica's POV

I tried not to think of what the phone call was revealing in the office. I often tried to forget. It wasn't nice to discover afterwards that the very thing that I was trying to forget had actually been immortalized on tape.

We hadn't known that he had been recording at the time, just thought that he was talking to himself.

Night guards all dealt with this situation differently after all. I sighed sadly, had I scared off my first and possibly only friend? I sighed sadly, and glanced to the batch of cupcakes. I hadn't had the heart to bake them without Ruby.

Goldy's POV

I peeked out of my poster.

"Nope." I decided, and went back into hiding.

Ruby's POV

I finally took a look at the cameras. EVERYONE was out (except Chica). I sighed and set my mouth into a determined line. Now was not the time to be spacing out. I had a mission to accomplish after all.

I looked around and quickly scurried into the room across from me. I hadn't been here before. I looked around at the animatronic heads and parts and gave an involuntary shiver. It was as still as a graveyard. Steeling myself I reached into my bag and pulled out a can of spray paint. I couldn't exactly fulfil Steve's final request with the amount of time that had passed but I could do it in my own way.

Five minutes later I was done and turned to leave. Pausing for a moment I glanced back. On the wall of the parts and services room I had spray painted a message.

"SNOW WAS HERE."

A little cartoon phone was painted next to it.

At least he wouldn't be forgotten. I smiled slightly.

"I won't forget Snow." I murmured.

"And I'm ending this nightmare. I'm bringing the bots I knew back." I said with a confidant smile and my ears straightened.

With a determined smile I turned and headed back into the game.

Bonnie's POV

I should have known that a heavy atmosphere would have not lasted with Ruby around. I also should have known that Ruby would not be scared off that easily.

"Oh Bonnie. Green is so not your colour. I'll have to try something else next time." The night guard in front of me pulled a face at my appearance.

I'd been stalking down the hallway like normal and then, out of the blue, a balloon had come flying at me. It had hit square in my chest and I now had dripping lime green paint on my front.

"Green, I can handle. Paint I can handle. But what were you thinking with LIME green?" I yelled but it came out more like a whine.

"I've been traumatized! My colour sense went out the window." I said, glaring at the rabbit.

"Traumatized?!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You have no idea." I thought with a huff.

I leapt at her as she dodged and found myself being hit with another balloon. This one held orange paint.

"Are you colour-blind!?" I asked her with a bit of annoyance.

"Hey I put the paint in the balloons but even I don't know what colour's in them until it pops." She said with a wide grin.

I growled and charged at her again. She ducked under my arms and spun behind me. I was nailed in the back of the head next and turned to glare at her.

"Puke yellow." She provided since I couldn't see.

Suddenly Foxy dived at her out of nowhere and Ruby dodged at the last second.

"So close." Ruby grinned, a little breathless.

She tossed a balloon at the fox who was unluckily hit in the face with baby blue.

"Come on you two! I'm not feeling any murderous intent!" she goaded and laughed when they both made a grab for her.

As she dodged though, Freddy also appeared and she barely avoided being grabbed by him.

"Well looks like everyone's here." I cheered and laughed in delight.

Ruby smiled at the three of them as they growled.

"So I can bring out the big guns then right?" I asked, grinning evilly.

She reached behind her as I felt suddenly nervous. A long gun of some sort appeared?!

"What the-" Foxy started but was cut off as he and the others were pelted by paintballs.

"Paintball gun!" Ruby sang as she covered them in bright, neon pink spots of paint.

She grinned evilly as we staggered to regain our balance when she paused. Freddy recovered first and pounced at her but she danced out of the way.

"It's Paint Night!" she hollered and threw a paint balloon at Freddy's face before sprinting away cackling.

I groaned as Freddy wiped the grey paint out of his eyes. I then kicked a nearby dustbin and suddenly a bang echoed down the corridor.

"She hid a glitter mine in the dustbin?!" I screeched.

"Great, now I'm painted and glittered."

I threw my arms up in aggravation while Foxy leaned over to Freddy.

"How'd she know that he would kick the dustbin?" He whispered.

Freddy just shook his head in annoyance.

Fredy's POV

I sighed in annoyance. This night guard was fast, tricky and a CRAZY WOLF GIRL. I turned to a still fuming Bonnie and a confused fox.

"Do you guys know where Chica is?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I think... she's in the kitchen making pizza and cupcakes." Bonnie replied, after he had calmed down.

"Well, Goldy still hasn't come out of her poster... so that's a problem." I said, I then gave a sigh of frustration.

"Well, C'mon, lets go, we need to catch her." I said, as we all started to search for the crazy paint-loving wolf night guard.

Goldy's POV

I gave a small sigh, after a moment I teleported to the kitchen to see both Chica and the night gaurd making pizza. But the strange thing was... they were both covered in Neon pink paint. I blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Hi ghost bear!" I gave a startled squeak of surprise. I turned to see Ruby grinning at me.

"Sorry about last night, I didn't mean all that stuff. I always react rather violently when I'm either startled or scared." She gave a sheepish smile and her ears lowered.

"It's fine, and I have to admit, you have fast reflexes. I would have done the same thing if I were you." I paused to take breath, then I continued.

"I never asked, but... how did you get your wolf features?" I asked, but I soon regretted it when Ruby stiffened, ears and tail straight and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I didn't mea-" I was cut off however, when Ruby spoke up quietly.

"It's fine Goldy. I got them due to loosing to much blood, I was in a car accident and my parents didn't service, the people in the other car died as well. I was the only serviced, I have a rare blood-type and the only blood-type that matched mine was a wolf's." She pointed to her ears and tail to prove her point.

Ruby's POV

I still blamed myself for the accident that killed my parents. But the animatronics didn't need to know that.

"So, why are you two covered in paint?" Goldy asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

I just gave a laugh and a cheeky grin in responce, then after a few seconds, I answered her question.

"We decided to have a little paint fight. You should see Bonnie." I said, showing them both the picture of the... used to be purple rabbit animatronic. In the end we all ended up in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"H-he was... was... f-furious. Y-you g-g-guys s-s-should have s-sene the... the... the look o-on his face." I managed to gasp out, in between giggles.

"I probably should go bother the others now." I remarked cheerfully, I then ran out the door laughing manically.


	5. Chapter Five: Food Ninja Naruto Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf's Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter Five: Food Ninja Naruto Style**

***Night Five***

**Ruby's POV**

I was on high alert, I could feel something... unsettling in the air. So it was with wariness when I entered the Pizzeria. I was looking around the main room, both sets of ears listening for anything strange or weird.

"Why do I feel so on edge tonight?" I wondered to myself as I continued to walk around the building. Tonight is Food Night. I knew that Chica and I will have a blast with this one. I gave a wide grin and made my way to the kitchen. And, as usual Chica was there waiting for me.

"So Wolf? What's you're game plan for tonight?" Chica asked, as I sat on one of the kitchen counters. I grinned evilly and said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Well Chica, you and I are going to fight them with food. This is our domane after all." I replied, as I proceeded to put my hair in a ponytail. Chica grinned in excitement, and we started making various ninja wepoms out of food.

Fredy's POV

I growled, and lunged for the night guard. She is getting on my nerves now as well.

"Don't you dare do that again! I'm gonna get you for that." I yelled, I managed to grab her upper left arm.

"Now what will you do, wolf girl?" I asked, glaring at the annoying teenager. But my head tilted to the side in confusion when she lifted something to my eye level.

"What's that?" I asked, and she just grinned at me.

"You'll see-ttebane!" She sang in delight, as she removed the pen cap with her teeth.

"Taser pen!" She answered after a moment. I couldn't move, I could only glair and my grip loosened because of the pain. She freed herself.

"See yah Fredy, gotta run." She said, grinning, then running down a hallway.

*A While Later*

Ruby's POV

I ran into the kitchen around 3 AM. Chica looked up at me from frosting cupcakes, and she watched me try to breathe and giggle madly simultaneously.

"Having fun Ruby?" She asked with a smirk, taking note of the scarf.

I looked up at her and nodded since I still couldn't get enough breath talk.

"And the scarf?" She asked.

Finally drawing in enough air I straightened up.

"I'm the food ninja. Believe it!" I declared proudly.

"Are you now?" She chuckled.

"Yup. It was food ninja or food pirate." I exclaimed happily with a foxy grin.

"Driving them nuts again?" Chica questioned, tilting her head with an amused smile.

I nodded but then my smile melted into a frown and I looked down for a moment.

"Ruby?" Chica asked, looking worried.

She hadn't seen such a troubled look on her face before.

"What's wrong Ruby?"

I sighed and pulled myself up onto one of the kitchen counters where Chica was looking worriedly at me.

"I guess... I just..." my frown deepened as I struggled to voice my thoughts.

Chica waited patiently, wondering what could be bothering the wolf girl.

"It's that ghost bear." I finally sighed.

"Goldy?" Chica asked in surprise.

"Yeah, her. Um, I didn't... hurt her did I?" I glanced at her and then back to the floor.

"It's just that I haven't seen her since. Not even a glimpse. I know it seems like I'm enjoying myself too much sometimes but permanent damage isn't the goal here." I paused for a moment again.

"And well, I never exactly knew the ghost-Goldy, but I'm guessing she's a friend of the gang's?"

I looked up at Chica again. She smiled gently at me.

"Don't worry about Goldy. You just gave her a bit of a scare and she's nowhere near as stubborn about this job as the rest of them so she'll probably only be out in a few days. It's happened before. Bonnie introduced her to firecrackers once. It... didn't end well." She grimaced at the memory a bit.

"This been bothering you for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah. I didn't actually mean to hit her like that. Instinctive reaction." I frowned again.

"It can be a bit of a problem sometimes. I get a fright or someone tries to surprise me and, boom. And the yelling part too. Short temper." I waved at myself in general.

"Don't worry about it Ruby. Goldy will be fine in a few days and curious about what's been happening. Curiosity's always been her weakness." She chuckled as if she was remembering something funny.

"Thanks. I Needed to hear that I guess. Maybe I'll stop thinking about it now." I laughed with a grin.

I hopped off the counter and stretched before I paused and looked back at Chica slyly.

Before she could react I had leapt at her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Don't stop being awesome." I grinned up at her.

With that I was gone, leaving a slightly shocked chicken behind.

Sometime Later*

Ruby's POV

I grinned breathlessly at the three animatronics glaring at me. I pulled my scarf up over my mouth and nose and the duel began.

"And so, the final confrontation begins." I declared, doing a very good impression of a narrator.

"Will the food ninja survive her greatist trial yet?" I laughed happily and I did a Naruto pose.

"Are you ready to see my Shuriken-Jutsu?" I asked, with a wide smile. The others just blinked in confusion.

"Jutsu? What the heck is that?" Bonnie asked, looking at me with a glare, but there was curiosity shining in his eyes. I just laughed and replied with a cheeky grin.

"You'll see Cottontail!" I sang happily, and with those last words the fight began.

The battle began and the animatronics started to hate ninjas a bit. I dodged, flipped and somersaulted past them, spinning and tossing my own attacks with dangerous accuracy. I had an endless supply of cookie shuriken and I was also throwing chocolate sauce bombs. Those candy-cane nunchucks stung stung when they made contact as well.

It was ten to six when things really got weird. I could tell that they were becoming desperate. I just laughed and grinned, but Fredy finally managed to grab me by the arm though. I just grinned, and tilted something up to Fredy's eye level.

"A ninja never accepts defeat-ttebane!" I yelled and the rather large sphere in my hand blew up.

Chocolate and caramel went everywhere. Walls, tables, and cover both Fredy and I.

He stumbled back sputtering while I wiped at my eyes. The silent aftermath was broken by the chimes signaling the the end of my shift.

I looked down at myself with wide eyes.

"Wow. That made more of a mess then I thought." I murmured, I was surprise by the chocolate-y destruction. Then I looked up at Fredy and had to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh.

The words bubbled past my lips anyway though.

"C-c-c-caramel bear!" I yelled and dibbled over laughing.

"Y-y-you look-k l-l-like s-s-some k-kind of-of sweet!"

I barely managed to force the words past my laughter.

I was on the floor now, gasping through the gales of laughter.

"What the heck was tha-" Chica cut off as she walked in, shocked.

One look at the bear though and she was using the wall to hold herself up while she laughed as well.

"Ruby." She gasped.

"What did you do?" She asked when she could.

I was still giggling madly on the floor, Chocolate and caramel covering every inch of exposed skin and clothes.

"Didn't-didn't mean t-too." I gasped.

"Experimental still." I managed to gasp out in between giggles.

I finally pushed myself up and looked around at everyone.

"That was fun-ttebane!" I cheered with a bright smile.

My eyes landed on Bonnie who was still laughing and grinned in satisfaction. Chica chuckled again and steadied herself.

"That's it." Bonnie had finally stopped laughing.

"I give up. There's no way we can catch her."

Fredy shot him a glair while Foxy looked angry and worried at the same time.

I was only just getting to my feet, wobbling slightly as I surveyed the room.

"Well." I frowned.

"I'm hungry now." I pouted and it was then that I realized that I still had the tablet.

Chica snickered while Bonnie sat down heavily in a chair. I looked up at the rabbit though and smiled brightly.

"We can still play though right-ttebane?" I asked.

"You're tons of fun to play with and a certain chicken may or may not have mansion firecrackers which has now piqued my interest." I grinned wider at that.

The sparkle that lit up in Bonnie's eyes made the animatronics worry. And how did a chocolate covered teenager make that sound menacing?

I giggled at their expressions before picking up my bag.

"I'd better run. I'm seriously starving now. Bye everyone. As always, it was fun. I look forward to the next time-ttebane! Food ninja, away!" I yelled, and I ran out the door.

With that I disappeared down the hallway, leaving an angry fox, shocked bear, thoughtful bunny and amused chicken behind.

"Well... well... well, It's night six next." Goldy stuttered out in a suddenly sad and depressed tone of voice.

Chica growled in frustration, she hated being pushed around like a little kid.

"Ugh! I hate this!" Chica remarked with a huff of anger.


	6. Chapter Six: Night Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf's Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter Six: Night Six**

***Night Six***

**Ruby's POV**

I glared up at the building feeling my muscles tense up in preparation for the night. My wolf ears twitching and my tail fluffed up in preparation. Things were getting real tonight. I felt anger flare through my body again. Those ghost brats thought that they could mess with MY bots? Not a chance. A growl slipped out from between my clenched teeth as I hauled my bag up onto my shoulder.

It was time to break out the big guns.

A sadistic smile broke across my face. They weren't going to know what hit them.

I quickly moved through the halls to the office to grab the tablet. As I walked I noticed that there was an odd feel to the air. It was chilly almost, even though it was a warm night.

I frowned. So the brats were making their presence known? Fine. But some temperature drop wasn't going to chase me off.

Running through the hallways and rooms I set up my traps, constantly checking the time. I’de arrived early to set-up so I could make the night extra special.

I smirked as i looked over my work. Perfect.

Settling down in the main dining room I sat against the wall and waited for the clock to hit twelve. As it did an ominous feeling washed through the entire pizzeria. I shivered even as I rolled my eyes. Apparently the ghosts had a flair for the dramatics.

"Well then, show me what you've got." I muttered as I turned the tablet on. I was on high alert now, I felt my wolf ears twitching on my head. 

Bonnie was off the stage. I flipped through the cameras, checking Pirate Cove as well, getting the feeling that ignoring the camera might be a bad idea this time. Suddenly I stopped before banging my head back against the wall.

"So, can I blame the ghost for Bonnie's tendency to go to the closet?" I muttered, fighting a smile.

The rabbit animatronic was back in the closet and it actually sent a feeling of nostalgia through me. I’de kept him too busy after the first couple nights to go back to the closet.

Still chuckling I paused when I heard noises from Pirate’s Cove. 

"Boy they're moving quickly." I grinned and waited expectantly.

Right on time an explosion echoed through the building followed by a shriek.

"Hmmm guess they learnt nothing from the bots, previous experiences with the cove.” I giggled.

I could almost imagine the pepperoni delight that would be covering the fox now. Hopefully he found the little note that I had left amusing.

A furious, wordless shriek followed that thought and my grin widened. 

“Guess my wording wasn't appreciated. Or maybe the floating pile of ecto-goo part was too much?"

I flicked through the cameras again, this time skipping The Kitchen. Bonnie was on the other side of the building and Freddy had yet to move. This was the perfect time to deal with the possessed ghost bear.

How did a ghost bear get possessed anyway? Weren't they possessing the suit already? Maybe it was some kind of double possession. Eventually i shrugged and got up.

"Just hope I don't scare the poor suit anymore than I already have." I mumbled as I headed out into the hall.

Ten minutes later I entered the parts and services room and closed the door behind me. Glancing around I scanned the room. Sure the endo-skeletons were creepy but otherwise it was safe at the moment.

I spent another five minutes preparing before I settled down with my back to the door. I checked the cameras again before I started flicking rapidly between Goldy's poster and the kitchen. I kept her eyes focused on the poster and counted silently in my head. I was going to have to be fast.

Eventually when I hit three hundred and twenty one my eyes registered a change in the picture and I dodged to the side. Simultaneously Goldy appeared and pounced for me. 

I noticed that the bear's eyes were red instead of the white dots from before but had to dodge another swipe before I could get a good look.

"Don't know the bear all that well but still kinda pissed with what you're doing so you're going to have to STAY OUT OF MY WAY BRAT!" I snarled as I held up my weapon of choice.

It was so much easier when they didn't take note of their surroundings.

I slammed the butt of the fire extinguisher into the bear's stomach and jammed the release lever. The possessed suit flew backwards and hit the far wall. Perfect landing and the covering of foam was just a bonus.

Growling at me the bear tried to stand up but to its surprise found itself crumpling back to the ground.

"Ah sorry about that." I grinned as I walked closer, hands in my pockets. 

“Did some research and you know, circle of salt."

I gestured at the circle and enjoyed the dawning horror on the suits face. 

“Yeah you're not going anywhere until I let you go. None of the bots even get near this room with me out and about and well, I'm only letting you go after my shift. Don't worry though, it's not enough to do permanent damage but I mixed in some special herbs just to give it a boost so you're really not going anywhere."

I pulled my bag back onto my shoulder, ignoring the look of hate the suit was shooting me. 

“One down." I grinned sinisterly back at my prisoner. 

“Four to go." I mused, running through the hallways. 

I was panting heavily, I had a small tangle with Foxy. I have to give him credit, he's way faster then I thought. I froze when I saw Chica coming words me. I ducked and kept over the yellow animatronic.

I then ran down one of the hallways, but I was not paying attention to witch one I had gone down. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, I stayed still listening for any sounds.

I then herd the sound of... music? Why would there be music playing at this time? My eyes narrowed and I scanned the hallway for any robots. They weren't kidding when the said that night six is tough. I thought, as I ran a hand through my now tangled hair.

"I won't run away. I never go back on my word." I said, determination shining in my eyes. I then readied myself and ran down the east hallway. As I predicted, Foxy was there, I stopped and he turned my way. Faster then my body could react, he lunged at me with lightning-speed. I was then slammed into the wall a total of three times, before he could slam me into the wall for the forth time I swung my left foot forwards and the kick sent him backwards.

I collapsed to the ground in a heap. I was panting heavily and my vision was blurry. It took me a few moments to catch my breath and for my vision to clear. Once I had regained my ability to stand, I ran to the party room to see if there were any bots there.

I was right to check the Party Room because as I had thought, Chica was there, but so was Fredy. I paled at that, "Three Moons! I'm going to die." I thought as the two bots slowly turned to look at me. Once they did I bolted with Chica and Fredy close behind.

"Aww. We're playing a game of cat and mouse." I said jokingly as I continued to run. The bots growled and they both made a grab for me but I ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Get back here Night Guard. We're only playing. Just wanted to make a few new friends." Chica, or Susie sang in a sickly sweet tone of voice. I smirked and laughed and made my own snarky retort.

"Sure you are Chi-Chan. And I guess that you want me to join you for a bite next. Now, Let's play a little game of tag. Shall we?" I said, grinning playfully at the possessed robot. The robot grinned evilly. I tried not shutter at the look on the usually sweet and pizza-loving animatronic's face.

I laughed and exclaimed in a cheerful and teasing tone of voice.

"Your it! Try and catch me Chickadee!" I called out as I ran down the west hallway. I could here Chica laughing and then I herd the sounds of metal feet running down the hallway.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do Chica." I silently prayed, as I prepared a water balloon, to throw at her.

"Gotcha." The childish voice sounded very wrong coming from the robot.

I ignored it and instead slammed the water balloon into the bot's face. The chicken went rigid and sparks flew. The water wouldn't do any serious damage but it would leave her locked up in that position for a bit while that shock worked its way out of her system.

I just prayed that the yellow animatronic would forgive for throwing a water balloon at her face. I then bowed politely and quietly spoke up. "Forgive me Chi-Chan. I am truly sorry." I said, then ran down a corner out of sight.

Foxy. I discovered was far more difficult to avoid. When he eventually came out I spent most of my time sprinting away from him. not having enough time to pull out a weapon. I got away the first couple of times he found me by managing to get him with a water balloon the first time, leading him over a tripwire that dumped glitter bombs on his head the second and hitting him with my water gun (of course it was modified) when I was lucky enough to have it out already the third time.

The fourth time I ran out of luck and sprinted down the hall swearing in my head as I dragged searing breaths into my lungs.

"No. No. No. No!" Was playing through my head on a loop as I barely kept ahead of the animatronic.

Finally I spotted a vent and made a dive for it. I felt Foxy's claws swipe across my back though, tearing through the thin fabric of my t-shirt and cutting into my skin.

Gritting my teeth against the burning sensation flaring across my back I moved further into the vent as Foxy snarled in frustration.

On the other side of the vent I slumped with my shoulder against a wall and sat there panting and trying to regain my breath. It felt like my back was on fire but I ignored it and forced myself to my feet. I could already hear Bonnie approaching after all, no time to rest.

But I was really starting to appreciate the fact that Foxy hadn't participated in the hunting game all week.

I managed to avoid Chica again by diving into a vent just in time and when the chicken stuck her head into the vent in frustration I put in her ear plugs and set off the air horn right next Chica's head.

She yanked her head out very quickly after that. Good thing I had earplugs or I would be deff for a few hours. I thought with a cheeky smile on my face.

I then ran down another hallway, and I ran into Fredy. "Three Moons! Just my luck." I mentally kicked myself for being so careless.

I was also glad that Fredy didn't participate much either. He was fast... not as fast as Foxy, that I'm thankful for. But he was strong though.

I had been lucky with Freddy most of the night but inevitably ran into him around four o' clock.

He growled at me as he pounced and I barely dodged.

"Looks like the others already got a few good hits on you." He snickered at me and I frowned.

Hearing such a vindictive statement might have sounded right coming from me but definitely not the gentlemanly bear.

"Oh shut up." I growled. Glaring intently at the robot.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" I said with a bit a sass and snark in my tone.

Freddy, or rather the brat possessing him, snarled at that and made another grab for me. He changed his aim at the last second, compensating for my dodge and suddenly he had my left wrist in an iron grip.

I hissed as the grip tightened and the bear yanked me up into the air, clear off my feet.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He chuckled darkly.

"Not really." I bit out before smirking.

"I'm right-handed."

Before those words sank in, my right hand had already come up and fired a few mini-glitter bombs at point blank range.

He was definitely going to have a headache in the morning.

He screamed in surprise, letting go of me to stumble back. I wasted no time in hitting him with a few more and getting him in the gut with my baseball bat. As he tried to recover I raced past him, adrenaline speeding me on.

When I was far enough away I inspected myself. Couple more bruises from banging into things while I dodged, a cut on my cheek from a really close-call and-sprained-wrist.

I flinched when I tried to rotate my left wrist and sighed. Well at least it wasn't my dominant hand.

"Three Moons! Stupid being near stupid closet with stupid rabbit." I muttered as I hauled myself up off the ground to continue.

I got lucky for most of the time after that, avoiding them in time and finding vents quickly. Of course they weren't spared though. There was more glitter and paint on all of them now than there was in a craft store.

I was running on adrenaline I'de admit, the rush making me a little giddy and hysterical at times but still keeping me alive. It also dulled the pain from the injuries for the most part as a bonus.

I paused to catch my breath again in the girl's bathroom and caught sight of myself in the mirror.

My hair had come loose from its ponytail and hung wild around my flushed face. The cut on my cheek was longer than I initially thought and I had smeared blood down my cheek. I could feel my back burning from my tangle with Foxy as sweat stung the cuts. My ribs still ached from Bonnie. Chica had got in a swipe down my right upper arm at some point. My wrist throbbed and my legs were burning.

"Three Moons! They weren't kidding when they said the sixth night was hard." I murmured, watching as my eyes sparked with excitement in the mirror.

"But that's always been just how I like it." I grinned to myself, my face broke out into a determined smile.

As I left the bathroom I ran into Bonnie, who lunged at me with a scratch.

Bonnie was glaring at me but a red light glowed from his eyes instead of white, like Goldy's. I hadn't been able to get a good look at any of the robots with them trying to kill me yet.

"Got you." He snarled.

"Awww getting frustrated that the teenager is getting the best of you?" I teased, a dark tone hiding just below the surface of my voice.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" He growled with a glair on his face. I just laughed quietly and replied.

"Nope. I'm not really that smart." I grinned again after I got my breath back.

"I know I'm smart. Smarter than you at least. I passed primary school after all." Although I have no idea what primary school is.

It was a low blow but I was too mad at these brats too care. The rabbit snarled and tightened his grip on my shirt.

"And you know, at least I know what stranger danger is." I dropped the smile and snapped at him.

The robot was inches away from my face and for a moment I wondered if he was going to bite me.

"Stuffing you in the suit is going to be a lot of fun." He growled menacingly. I just made a cat-like hiss in response.

"You still think you can beat me?" I giggled. And taunted the rabbit animatronic.

"Look at what's happened tonight. I'm a teenager and I've been running circles around you murderous spirits. The worst I've got is a sprained wrist and some cuts. You look like a sparkly mess and oh-so-not threatening." I teased, smiling widely with amusement shining in my eyes.

I giggled even as he slammed me harder on the wall.

"Oh and by the way ghost brat?" I managed after I had dragged air into my lungs again.

"What time is it?" I asked, as my ears twitched to listened for the chimes.

The animatronic paused and his eyes widened just before the chimes signalling the end of my shift went off.

I lifted my feet and kicked him away from me, landing on my butt. I was laughing quietly the whole time. My wolf ears were constantly twitching.

"Well... now what?" I wondered to myself as I made my way to the Staff Room.

*Sometime Later*

Ruby's POV

Goldy seemed to look relieved after she registered that it was Me in the room though.

"They didn't get you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Of course not. But I sure got them. Believe it-ttebane!" I answered, with pride welling up inside me, they were finally free.

As I moved forward to release the bear, concern flickered across the suit's features.

"You got hurt..." the golden bear mumbled.

"Nothing too bad. No need to worry." I shrugged.

"Just a couple of close calls." I said with a reassuring smile.

"I have a feeling the others got the worst of it." Goldy mumbled quietly to herself softly.

Goldy's POV

I watched her go, wondering about the spark of excitement I still saw in the exhausted girl's eyes.

I gave a soft sigh, and a happy smile. We were finally free, all thanks to the wolf girl who refused to give up, but also refused to hate us. She still held the same affection for us that she did as a child. I excitedly wondered what would come next. Better go let the others know that Ruby survived night six.

Chica's POV

I stared down at the jacket that I was holding. I suddenly felt really sad, did Ruby survive? I wondered as I stared blankly at a nearby wall.

I was brought out of my gloomy thoughts when Goldy suddenly teleported in front of my face.

"Chica! It's night six. It's night six and she survived!" The golden bear was practically buzzing with excitement. My head shot up, and I was finally able to form words.

"She did? Where is she? Is she alright? How bad are her injuries?" I asked a rapid fire of questions at Goldy.

The bear gave wince and replied slowly.

"Yah, she's fine, she has a few scrapes and a sprained left wrist." I looked down again.

"She's taking a nap in the staff room." Goldy said, after a slight pause. I sighed once again and slowly stood to my feet.

"You should probably go and get cleaned up first." Goldy remarked, and I looked down to see that I was covered in pizza. I gave a quiate laugh, and headed to the staff kitchen to get cleaned up.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Chica's POV

Once I had cleaned up, I headed to the staff room to see how Ruby was doing.

I stood outside of the staff room door. I reached out to pull the door open, but I hesitated. Did the wolf girl really want to see one of the robots that had tried to kill her? I frowned and I lowed my gaze to the jacket that was still in my hands. My head snapped up in surprise when suddenly, the door was yanked open.

I looked up to see Ruby smiling up at me. Her Satisfaction showed even in her exhausted state. I slowly held out the jacket to her, she reached out and slowly grabbed it from me.

Ruby's smile suddenly faltered, and she looked up at me with a frown mixed with a small hint of amusement.

"I've got a little brother so I've got an extra someone's loitering at the door and wants to talk sense." She grinned up at me again.

"You should clean and bandage those injuries." I scolded the wolf girl gently. She nodded and I helped her clean up.

"Thanks Chica. I really appreciate the help." Ruby replied, she looked up at me with a tired smile and I patted her head.

"Go get some more rest Ruby. You look exhausted." I observed, I then gave her a light push in the direction of the staff room.

Goldy's POV

I eventually found Fredy and I explained what had happened to him. It took us a while to find Bonnie and Foxy but we did in the end. We then explained what had happened, and once they gotten cleaned up, we all headed to the Staff Room.

We all hesitated at the door, would she really want to us? I mean… we had all injured her in some way. But the door suddenly swung open and Ruby stood in the entrance of the room. However her face took on annoyed expression when she saw the looks on our faces.

"It looks like I will have too give you all a pep-talk about this whole gilt thing." Ruby said with an exasperated sigh. And she turned on her heel and walked back into the room, we just trudged after her slowly.

"First things first. It was MY choice to work here, not yours, and it was MY choice to come on Night Six, so… It's not your fault, it was those stupid Ghost's fault." Ruby explained, her arms were crossed and there was a frown on her face.

"Guys, I've been there, I've blamed myself for something that was out of my control, I know what it's like, it brings you down and you feel depressed and you blame yourself." The girl suddenly looked much older in that moment. And her words that she used to explain gilt was wcxactly how we all felt.

"So, C'mon! Lighten up! It's all over now. So no need to worry about it anymore!" Ruby exclaimed, after a few moments of awkward silence. The shout caused us all to jump in surprise, we looked up to see that Ruby's signature grin was now plastered on her face.

Then, suddenly, the girl began to sway back and forth. She caught herself using one of the chairs, she looked back up at us with a tired smile.

"Wow! I guess that nap's more necessary than I thought." She mused, she gave us all a wide smile and she then headed to the Staff Room to get some more rest.

Chica's POV

I watched the girl go with a fond smile, we had all needed that little pep-talk. But now… we don't know what to do with ourselves. The ghost are gone as long as Ruby is the night guard here, but we've been killing night guards for years… so we're stuck on what we should do now.

It was silant for a long while until Bonnie broke it with a confused look and he asked.

"So, now what do we do?" He asked, tilting his head in thought. Fredy was the next to speak up.

"I'm not sure Bonnie, but we'll figure it out… eventually." He muttered and we all nodded slowly in agreement.


	7. Chapter Seven: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf's Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. "What the heck!" I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Wintermoon written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter Seven: Movie Night**

***Night Seven***

**Ruby's POV**

"Taken way too soon I'm not at all what used to be. Shifting in a box the past is nothing more then just a dream. Now I hear the call of evil growing once again, I'm powerless to change you fate, but in the end I'll shelter you with friends. Tonight we roam, and if they listen really close. They can hear us sing our song. (La la la la) And I can't give you back the thins you had. But you don't have to do this on your own. Even if you're never going home, you're not alone! You're not alone! You're not alone! In our own little world. Forever lost to passing time. No one knows what it's like. To wear a mask that you are trapped inside. One day the purple clouds that hover over us will fade. Then we'll be free to cut the strings. To wipe the tears but now we walk in chains. Tonight we roam, and if they listen really close. They can hear us sing our song. (La la la la) And I can't give you back the things you had. But you don't have to do this on your own. Even if you're never going home. You're not alone! You're not alone! You're not alone!" After I finished singing. I skipped down one of the hallways.

"I wonder if the bots have ever scene a movie?" I mused to myself, as I hooked up a projector and took out some movies that I had chosen to bring.

"Hay everyone! I've got something to show you!" I called out, as the bots all came into the room.

"What is it that you're going to show us Ruby?" Chica asked, fidgeting in place.

"Oh, silly Chica, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would?" I asked smirking in delight.

"Just kidding!" I shouted with a grin. They just shook their heads in amusement. I then spoke up again.

"We're going to be watching movies tonight! Hmm, let's see... what should we watch first." I said, shuffling through the movies that I had brought.

"Well... it is almost it's almost Christmas. So let's watch a Christmas movie... Home Alone is a good one!" I chaired, I then put the movie into the projector.

"That sounds kinda sad... but cool at the same time." Bonnie said, intreated. I laughed and in a few minutes we were all hooked. I had never seen this move, partly because of the not-having-parents-gilt-thing. I sighed to myself quietly as the movie went on.

**Author's Note**

**Hay guys. When I wrote this chapter it was actually almost Christmas time. I hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. “What the heck!” I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Betty written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. “Well, this ought to be fun!” I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features... or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.

**Wolf’s Mate**

**Summery**

**I stared with narrowed Emerald green eyes at the telephone, wolf ears twitching at the slightest sound. “What the heck!” I yelled, as I turned, grabbing the tablet, I then ran out of the office. As I ran I held a metal baseball bat with the word Betty written on it. I grinned as I snuck behind the purple bunny. “Well, this ought to be fun!” I giggled to myself. my wolf ears twitching, and my tail wagging in excitement. I knew a lot about this place, I was always at Freddy’s as a kid... well up until I turned 10. My name is Ruby, and this is my story. Oh, and just to let you know I have wolf features...** **or are they cat features? I don't know. I wish I was part IceWing or NightWing instead. I think there wolf ears and a wolf tail.**

**Chapter Eight: Sick Day**

**Goldy’s POV**

I noticed something wrong with Ruby, she came in looking tired and flushed. She had came to work sick? Why would she do that? I wondered in concern. I had noticed first of corse. Ruby had been running around pranking the others, when she had been running in the kitchen and she collapsed running into Chica in the process. I had noticed first because I was the closest and Chica had screamed. Of corse that had alerted the others as well. When everyone was calmed down Chica was the first to speak.

“What’s wrong with Ruby?” While she was talking, she felt the teens forehead witch was burning hot.

“Poor Ruby, she’s sick.” I said, with concern.

“Poor lass, she works herself to hard sometimes.” Foxy replied, his expression the same as mine. Chica was once again in mother hen mode, she was running around getting cold rags, water and medicine.

“Calm down Chica.” Freddy said, chuckling. It was at that moment that Ruby awoke blinking feever glazed eyes up at them.

“Do you need anything Ruby? Bonnie asked. Ruby only whimpered in response, shivering.

“My stomach hurts.” Ruby cried looking with teary eyes up at me and Chica. me and Chica looked at each other not knowing what to do.

“What do you-“ Foxy started, but stopped when Ruby’s face went pale, hand flying to her mouth.

“You okay lass? “I-I N-Need to-“ she trailed off. Chica getting the message running to get a Bukit.

After Chica had given Ruby the Bukit Ruby started vomiting. When she finally stopped she spoke quietly.

“s-sorry About that...” She looked at us with tired eyes and a sheepish smile. 

“You can’t help it if your sick Ruby.” Freddy said noticing Ruby’s apologetic look. Then she spoke again.

“I’m c-c-c-cold and t-t-thirsty.” Bonnie went to get some water for the sick teen. Ruby drank the water slowly. After drinking the water she fell asleep and Chica wrapped the teen in a blanket.

A couple of hours later, Ruby was still asleep when the cleaning crew and employs came. The Animatronics were still watching the sick teen. Ruby still had a Fever though and there was a cold rag on her head. Chica and I were the only ones in the room with Ruby. Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy had gone back to there places. A little while later Ruby awoke looking a lot better but still tired.

“How are you feeling Ruby?” Chica asked, Ruby yawned, then a mischievous grin on her face.

“What are you thinking Ruby?” I asked, grinning.

“Paint fight.” Ruby said, as Goldy frowned.

“But you still need to rest Ruby.” Chica admonished genteelly. Ruby frowned. And looked up at me instead, I just sighed and shook my head. 

“But I’m boooooored!” She pouted. I chuckled and quaintly and replied after a short while. 

“Come on, you should get home and get some more rest.” I said sternly. The sick teen sighed in defeat and slowly stood up to her feet. 

“Can you make it home without keeling over?” Chica worriedly asked, Ruby paused and took a deep intake of breath. She then paled, covered her mouth with a hand and franticly shook her head. 

“Three Moons! Nope. Nope. Nope.” Ruby muttered, as she curled into a ball. There was no way she could make it home in this state. It was clear that Ruby had caught a stomach bug. I looked worriedly at Chica for help. 


End file.
